


Pretty Boys

by oppach



Category: Korean Drama, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV)
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Canon - Korean Drama, Gangbang, Group Sex, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppach/pseuds/oppach
Summary: Yeo Wool is a pretty boy but Han Sung is even prettier.





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> In episode 8, Han Sung decides to sleep in the main characters' room. He starts out in Yeo Wool's bed, but is driven away when Yeo Wool teases him. I think everyone would have been happier if it hadn't happened that way. 

Han Sung considered leaving the bunk to sleep with Sun Woo. He certainly didn't want to try Ban Ryu. He wasn't sure about his brother's friend, Soo Ho. Nor was he sure about Ji Dwi. He decided to stick with Yeo Wool, despite the way the other man had just been touching him and talking to him.

Yeo Wool bragged about his looks--saying he was the prettiest of the Hwarang. If the prettiest was paying attention to Han Sung like this, didn't that mean Han Sung was pretty enough?

Despite the noise, Han Sung fell asleep soon after. When he woke, he found himself wrapped around Yeo Wool. 

"Han Sung." Yeo Wool intoned. "Haann Suunng."

Han Sung grumbled, groggy and grumpy. Yeo Wool was having none of that. He pinched one of the cutie's cheeks. 

"Stop that." Han Sung whined, pulling away.

Yeo Wool chuckled and held Han Sung's head in place with one hand. 

"Look at me."

Han Sung eventually opened one eye and then decided he could open the other. He gazed at his bunk mate, wondering why the other man wouldn't let him go back to sleep.

"I think you might be prettier than I am." Yeo Wool admitted, none too happy.

"Of course I am."

Yeo Wool laughed. He hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Have those plump lips ever kissed somebody?" Yeo Wool grinned at him.

"Have you?" 

Yeo Wool pressed forward, planting a chaste kiss on the other man. He pulled back just enough to see Han Sung's reaction. The reaction hadn't been what he expected either. Han Sung closed the distance between them, his lips closing around one of Yeo Wool's. He tugged on said lip as he pulled back slightly, to gauge Yeo Wool's reaction.

"Your first kisses?" Yeo Wool grinned at Han Sung as he played with the boy's hair. 

"Weren't they yours, too?" 

Yeo Wool's hand left Han Sung's hair and trailed down his side before resting on his hip. Fingers caressed the hip as Yeo Wool kissed Han Sung again. This time, he coaxed the other boy's mouth open. They were so busy tasting each other, that they missed the whispered conversation on the other side of the room.

Ji Dwi and Sun Woo were huddled together eyes wide, on the other bunk, watching the two men kiss. 

"I can't believe it." Sun Woo whispered.

"Like you've ever kissed a girl?" Ji Dwi accused.

"No but I've never kissed a man, either!" Sun Woo was unashamed. "You've not kissed anyone."

Ji Dwi didn't dignify that with a response, mostly because it was true.

"We've got an audience." Yeo Wool spoke softly, his lips on Han Sung's neck. "And they look interested."

Han Sung peeked over Yeo Wool's head and met Sun Woo's gaze. Sun Woo blushed and looked away. Ji Dwi pretended he had never been watching. Han Sung chuckled and rolled over onto Yeo Wool. 

Yeo Wool gazed up at the other man and licked his lips. Han Sung was the next person to lick those lips. It quickly devolved into a sloppy kiss. Han Sung pushed his hips down and Yeo Wool grabbed at him.

Sun Woo and Ji Dwi each swallowed down something unidentified as they stared. 

"They look like they're having fun." Ji Dwi observed, unable to tear his eyes away.

Sun Woo nodded mutely.

"Who's more handsome?" Yeo Wool asked when they parted for air. 

"I like Sun Woo." Han Sung replied easily, glancing over at the voyeurs. "He's handsome and kind and strong."

Sun Woo and Ji Dwi found themselves unable to divert their attention--or even pretend to. Yeo Wool winked at them and sat up. He pointed at the bed centered on the end of the room and gave Han Sung a nudge. Han Sung took the hint and crawled off the bunk, shedding clothing as he approached the single bed. Yeo Wool was close behind, dropping his clothes onto Han Sung's. 

Both men were lean and smooth. Their arousal was evident in their partially erect members. Sun Woo scrambled from the bunk and quickly approached the nude pair. Yeo Wool held back and let Han Sung embrace the still fully clothed man, kissing him hard and hungry. 

Ji Dwi was surprised that Sun Woo let Han Sung kiss him. He certainly didn't see any sign of regret from Sun Woo. The two men were tasting each other and looking perfectly happy to do so.

Yeo Wool winked at Ji Dwi. Ji Dwi couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks. It made Yeo Wool grin and motion for him to approach. Ji Dwi was a king. He wasn't going to be beckoned. He turned his attention back to the kissing pair. Yeo Wool wasn't daunted. He ran his tongue over his plump lower lip. Ji Dwi still didn't move, so Yeo Wool slinked over.

"He's pretty, right?" Yeo Wool purred, eyeing Han Sung.

Ji Dwi said nothing. Sun Woo and Han Sung were delving into each other's mouths. Sung Woo's hands were curled in Han Sung's hair, while Han Sung's fingers clutched Sun Woo's bedclothes. 

"I bet he'd love to taste you, too." Yeo Wool continued speaking of Han Sung, his breath hot on Ji Dwi's ear. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Of course he hadn't. He was too busy hiding and trying to figure out his mother's plans. Also, if he was going to kiss anyone, it would be a woman--perhaps the woman who had helped him sleep with her stories.

Yeo Wool's hand was lingering on Ji Dwi's chest. It didn't feel bad, just a bit uncomfortable. 

Sun Woo was getting into it now, his hand fisting Han Sung's long hair. Han Sung whimpered into the kiss, both hands clinging to his partner for support.

"You want to try, don't you?" Yeo Wool asked, fingers teasing Ji Dwi's throat. "Go ahead. Taste him. Kiss that pretty mouth."

Sun Woo heard. He ended the kiss and looked at the pair.

"Hyung." Han Sung whined.

"Shush. Give Ji Dwi a turn." Sun Woo told him.

Han Sung bit his lower lip.

"Stop pretending to be shy." Sun Woo chuckled.

Ji Dwi approached, feeling a bit shy himself, which was stupid. He was a king for fucks sake. Kings had wives and concubines. It was rumored that some eunuchs served in that capacity, also. Shyness dispelled, he gripped the back of Han Sung's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Han Sung felt the difference. Sun Woo had taken what Han Sung had given. Ji Dwi took what he wanted. He shivered as Ji Dwi dominated him simply by kissing him. 

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Yeo Wool's fingers flitted over Sun Woo's crotch. 

Sun Woo caught his hand and put it on Yeo Wool's own leaking member.

"As much as you did?" He asked with an evil grin.

Yeo Wool returned the grin, tugging at Sun Woo's clothing. Sun Woo grabbed Yeo Wool's other hand with a smirk and turned the naked man, trapping Yeo Wool's back against his chest. 

"You like Han Sung or you like to watch Han Sung?" Sun Woo asked.

"He's so fucking pretty." Yeo Wool hissed, pain blending with desire. 

Ji Dwi walked Han Sung to the single bed and pushed him down. Han Sung gazed up at him, chest heaving with anticipation. 

"You truly want this?" Ji Dwi asked, pushing his lust aside for a moment.

"Yes." Han Sung didn't hesitate.

Ji Dwi untied his baji and took himself in hand. He wasn't anywhere near hard yet, though he was becoming aroused by the sight of Han Sung spread out before him. 

"Come put your mouth to work." Ji Dwi beckoned.

Han Sung didn't have to be invited twice. He scrambled to his hands and knees and crawled closer, replacing Ji Dwi's hand with his own. Ji Dwi let out a long breath as another person touched his penis for the first time. He pushed Han Sung's hair out of the way and watched as the pretty boy's tongue tasted his slit.

"That's it." Ji Dwi encouraged. "More, pretty boy."

Han Sung opened his mouth further to take Ji Dwi in, causing the king to gasp at the wet warmth that engaged his most sensitive part. Han Sung, encouraged by the noise, swirled his tongue around the head and pressed it along the shaft before sliding the rapidly growing member further into his mouth.

Ji Dwi held Han Sung's head, watching with wide eyes as his dick disappeared into the boy's willing mouth. He groaned when Han Sung sucked gently, pushing himself further in. 

"Have you fucked him?" Sun Woo asked Yeo Wool, who was still trapped against that powerful chest. 

"N-no." Yeo Wool's eyes were glued on the two men before him--as were Sun Woo's. 

"I'm going to fuck him." Sun Woo promised with a growl that made Yeo Wool shiver.

"O-oil." Yeo Wool managed, pointing at his bunk. He didn't want his friend to get hurt by an inexperienced man.

Sun Woo released his victim and found the oil, approaching Han Sung. Neither Han Sung nor Ji Dwi noticed him until Han Sung squealed around the solid member in his mouth. The squeal was one of surprise as Sun Woo dribbled oil onto the boy's ass. The squeal made Ji Dwi groan. He groaned again when he saw what Sun Woo was doing.

Sun Woo coated his fingers and ran them up and down Han Sung's crack. The boy whimpered but did not stop what he was doing for Ji Dwi. He squeezed his eyes shut as a finger tip breached him. 

Ji Dwi slowed down his thrusts and watched as Sun Woo slid an entire finger into Han Sung. He started to pet they boy's hair encouragingly as he watched. 

"Does it hurt?" Sun Woo asked.

Han Sung shook his head as best he could with a mouthful of cock. Ji Dwi hissed.

Sun Woo slid his finger out and back in a few times before adding a second finger. 

"You're going to penetrate him." Ji Dwi breathed, amazed. 

"Mm." Sun Woo confirmed, the words making Han Sung shiver. 

"Are you okay with that, Han Sung?" Ji Dwi looked down at his friend. 

Han Sung released Ji Dwi's solid member, kissing the head before meeting his gaze. His eyes were glassy with lust, his lips swollen. 

"Please." Han Sung whined. "Feels good."

"You've...before..." Ji Dwi gestured at Sun Woo who was now three fingers deep in Han Sung's ass.

"No." Han Sung gasped. "But it feels good."

"He's ready." Yeo Wool informed his friends, trembling with want as he took in the scene. As much as he wanted to participate, he also wanted to see this happen. 

"Are you?" Sun Woo asked.

Han Sung whined and pushed back, his slippery ass finding Sun Woo's leaking cock.

"Okay, Mr. Impatient." Sun Woo chuckled at the nonverbal answer. He grasped his dick and lined up, pressing his swollen head to the tight hole.

Han Sung whined again, fingers curling into fists. "Please!"

Ji Dwi caressed his face comfortingly as Sun Woo slid home and Han Sung keened at the intrusion. Sun Woo took a deep breath to control himself.

"Are you okay, Han Sung?" He asked.

"Yesss." The man breathed, ragged.

Sun Woo started to moved, pulling his hips back and pushing forward. Han Sung groaned at the new sensations filling his body. Completely lost to lust, he engulfed Ji Dwi's cock in one go, causing the man to lose his composure and cry out.

 

Soo Ho thought maybe he had the wrong room. He hoped he had the wrong room. He was going to flee but his legs wouldn't obey his command.

Han Sung was on his hands and knees. That wasn't the part that had him frozen. Ji Dwi's  dick was in his mouth. He was humming around it like it was the greatest thing ever. As if that wasn't traumatic enough, Sun Woo was plunging his cock into Han Sung's ass over and over again.

"Close the door." Yeo Wool snapped. "Join us or leave--but close the fucking door.

Soo Ho continued to stand. Yeo Wool pulled him in and closed the door.

"I--"

"Come here. No need to miss out."

"Are you crazy?! They're hurting him!" Soo Ho snapped, worried eyes on Han Sung.

"No." Sun Woo chuckled as he stilled his hips. "You love it, don't you, Han Sung?"

Han Sung let the cock slip from his mouth.

"Want a turn?" He grinned at Soo Ho.

"I..." Soo Ho flushed.

"Come here." Han Sung beckoned. "I'll make you feel good."

"This is wrong!"

"Lots of men do this." Yeo Wool told his friend. "I've heard uncles talk about it."

Han Sung's plump, pouty lips were tempting. He was pretty. 

Ji Dwi had enough of waiting and guided his wet, swollen member to those plump lips. Han Sung closed his eyes and sucked the flesh back into his hungry mouth, sucking harder, wanting to finish his friend off and taste Soo Ho next.

"Fuck. You're such a slut, Han Sung." Sun Woo said, a hint of awe in his voice. 

Han Sung whimpered in pleasure at the compliment, causing Ji Dwi to breathe harder. He grabbed a handful of the pretty boy's hair and slammed all the way into that soft mouth, head back as he came hard. 

Soo Ho's dick twitched deep in the confines of his clothing. He wasn't sure which was more arousing, Ji Dwi's body tense with orgasm or Han Sung drinking down the man's cum so eagerly. 

"Mmmm." Ji Dwi sighed, content, fingers ghosting gently over Han Sung's face. "You did so well, Han Sung. You'll do that again for me sometime, right?"

Han Sung licked his lips, somehow still managing to look innocent and shy. He gave a small nod. Ji Dwi kissed the boy's forehead with a smile and stepped back. Han Sung's gaze met Soo Ho's. Soo Ho swallowed nervously. 

"Go." Yeo Wool pushed on his friend's back.

Soo Ho stumbled closer to Han Sung.

"Pay attention to me." Sun Woo snapped his hips forward harshly, causing Han Sung to cry out. He bent over his friend, kissing his shoulders and letting one hand lightly brush over Han Sung's leaking cock.

"Ah!" Han Sung squealed.

"Shhh." Sun Woo's deep voice was leaving warmth on Han Sung's ear. "Don't want everybody to know what we're doing in here. Unless you want to service all of Hwarang?"

Han Sung gasped, body shuddering. Sun Woo grinned.

"You are so bad."

Han Sung wasn't insulted by his friend's words. He whined and looked to Soo Ho again.

"Please."

The appetite in Han Sung's eyes had Soo Ho on his knees in front of the pretty boy, freeing his own cock. It wasn't fully hard yet and Han Sung sucked it in quickly, moaning his appreciation. Soo Ho groaned at the unbelievable sensation. His eyes caught Sun Woo's. Soo Ho was embarrassed but Sun Woo winked at him and pushed a bit harder on Han Sung, balls slapping against the pretty boy's ass. The action caused Han Sung's nose to press against Soo Ho's abdomen and a moan to vibrate Soo Ho's rapidly hardening cock. Sun Woo looked pleased with himself for that.

Yeo Wool approached the trio and laid down on the bed, wriggling on his back until his head was under Han Sung. He licked precum off Han Sung's swollen head. This caused another groan to vibrate Soo Ho's sensitive dick. Soo Ho lost control, grabbing Han Sung's head and thrusting in. Han Sung took it eagerly, body trembling as Yeo Wool sucked on his head. 

Yeo Wool wrapped a hand around his own neglected arousal and with his other hand, cupped Sun Woo's balls.

"Fuck!" Sun Woo growled, stilling for a just a moment, before slamming into his friend again. "Fuck! Tighter!"

Yeo Wool did as requested, drawing another growl from the man. He fisted himself faster, knowing he was never going to last long after watching Han Sung get debauched by Ji Dwi and Sun Woo.

"Shit." Soo Ho gasped, watching Yeo Wool. "Oh shit. I'm gonna cum. Oh Fuck. OH!" 

Soo Ho threw his head back, body quivering as he unloaded in Han Sung. Han Sung couldn't stomach another load and the cum spilled from his abused mouth as Soo Ho stumbled back, breathing hard. 

Sun Woo wasn't far behind, balls tightening in Yeo Woo's skilled hand as lost himself to ecstasy, only a quiet grunt to signal that he was filling his friend. He gave a few more pumps of his hips before slipping out. He stepped around and kneeled by Han Sung, fingers pushing sweat slick hair from his friend's eyes. 

"You've worked hard." Sun Woo stroked his cheek. "Cum for me, Han Sung."

"Ohh!" Han Sung exploded, eyes rolling back. 

Yeo Wool drank it down. As soon as Han Sung was finished, he rolled his fellow pretty boy onto his back and straddles his thighs. He stared down at sweaty Han Sung as he worked his hand over his rod furiously.

"Oh fuck! Gonna paint you, Han Sung!" Yeo Wool cried out just before his own offering shot out onto Han Sung's heaving chest. 


End file.
